Tending His Wounds
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Tifa tends Cloud's wounds, with Cloud trying to understand 'Tifa-nese,' which was easier said than done. As the tips of Tifa's fingers ghost over Cloud's angelic, creamy-colored face, she can't help but notice how soft yet firm his skin is. And smooth. It is then that she realizes...


**A/N: My second (and certainly not last) CloudxTifa one-shot! Enjoy! ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, for betaing this.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Tifa was used to taking care of three kids, as she would put it; Denzel, Marlene, and Cloud. The last one was the hardest case. He had proven that several times, already. ~<em>

* * *

><p>At this moment, Cloud couldn't possibly look more like a zombie, sitting silently on a chair in the kitchen, with Tifa slightly bending over him. Okay, maybe he didn't mind that last one (and maybe he wouldn't hesitate to kill you in your sleep if you ever dared to tell Tifa that!).<p>

A sigh escaped Tifa's lips before she could stop it.

"Cloud, sit still!" she cried exasperated, turning his head sharply so Cloud would face the wall.

Honestly, what was it with him and moving around this much all of a sudden? She dared to bet that he had just squirmed more than he had done in three years.

"Sorry," Cloud muttered, barely audibly.

After that, she continued to clean his fresh wound in silence. Cloud didn't say anything, although he thought that she had no right to talk like that, since she had obviously no idea how poignant the wound on his face was. Sure, he knew very well that her annoyed "_Sit Still_!"s were just Tifanese for "_Gosh, I was so worried about you getting hurt, you silly you!_" He knew her long enough to see right through her mask. Yet, he couldn't help but find this new treatment of hers unfair and annoying... and slightly painful, too, especially for his neck. Really, he wouldn't have minded if she had been a tiny bit gentler.

It was a good thing that Tifa's perfume had completely filled his nostrils by now, because Cloud loved how she smelled like lavender. It calmed him down and made him feel at ease, forgetting about the fact how his cheek hurt... or how she was actually abusing him now, rather than taking care of his wound. And if he said anything about it, it would only get worse.

It was quiet in the kitchen, save for the constant annoying ticking of the clock and the muffled buzzing of some electric equipment (probably just the fridge). Tifa was used to taking care of three kids, as she would put it; Denzel, Marlene, and Cloud. The last one was the hardest case. He had proven that several times, already. Still, she loved taking care of him like this, pretending him to be a clumsy child who needed her help... even though she'd rather die than admit it to him.

"I can't believe that you started this fight. There was no need to!" Tifa muttered, still continuing to take care of the man's wound. "This might sting a little, so be prepared."

Cloud only hummed, indicating that he was listening to her. There wasn't much left for him to say, anyway. Still, when the alcohol touched his skin, he couldn't help but wince and hope fervently that Tifa hadn't seen that.

"Well, that's your own fault for fighting with tramps," she tutted, albeit in an amused tone.

Okay, so maybe she had. At least she wouldn't hold that against him, right?

"You could also thank me for making him pay up, you know," Cloud remarked, still tense.

"Hmm... I could... but I won't. It's not like I would have to close the bar because one person didn't pay up."

And that was definitely Tifanese for, "_But I appreciate that you took the risk and ruined your beautiful face for my happiness_."

Okay, maybe it didn't mean exactly that, but he liked to think that it did.

Brushing a stray bang out of her striking wine-colored eyes, she continued her work, slightly frowning. Cloud knew that she deliberately didn't use potion on this, either because she thought that the wound was too small for it (yeah, it would be such a waste to use it for such a trivial thing), or she wanted to make him pay for being so reckless. If the latter was the case, then she shouldn't bother, because he didn't regret his action. She probably knew that, too.

As the tips of Tifa's fingers ghosted over Cloud's angelic, creamy-colored face, she couldn't help but notice how soft yet firm his skin was. And smooth, exactly like a baby's skin and that's how she loved it. In a spur of the moment, she started by his strong jaw, following that line with her fingertips, lightly, all down his neck towards his collar bone. A light blush appeared on her cheek when she realized what she was doing. Would it be a wise thing to stop there?

Cloud noticed he had closed his eyes somewhere when this tingling sensation had started. When had that happened? Did he care? All that mattered were those fingers of hers and he didn't want this to stop. He didn't bother to ask her what she was doing, because whatever it was, it was feeling amazing! His breathing was now slow and steady, as if he was asleep... as if he was savouring every touch, every second that he was in her presence, which he was.

Was this Tifa-nese for, "_I'm just glad you're okay_"?

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end sometime and it seemed that Tifa thought that now was the perfect time to stop. The first thing Cloud saw when he opened his eyes and finally came to his senses, was that Tifa had moved away from him slightly, her back facing him. That was strange...

"I uh..." Cloud gulped, wondering why his throat was feeling so dry all of a sudden, before he continued with, "I need to go... check on the kids..."

_Yeah. Check on the kids... Smooth, Cloud. Very smooth..._ he thought, sarcastically.

After that, he got up. He didn't know how fast he should get out of the room, despite the fact that he was feeling rather lightheaded. All this time, he didn't look at her, so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. If there was any. He didn't want to take the risk to find that out. Besides, he figured that it was probably the best for both of them.

As soon as Tifa was sure that he wouldn't come back again, she sat down on the now empty chair, noticing how she was shaking slightly. Yes, Cloud had that effect on her.

"Wow," was all she could whisper, as she tried to calm down her frantically beating heart.

Now that Tifa's intoxicating smell wasn't there to... _overwhelm_ (for a lack of a better word) the blonde, he could think clearly. There was one thing that bothered him. Why was his heart beating this madly? It wouldn't be the first time for Tifa to take care of one of his wounds. Not one on his face, but still...

He secretly hoped that Tifa would do this the next time, too. At least then he had something to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. So, how am I doing for someone who just started writing about this couple?**


End file.
